


Apology

by CocoaFlower21



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Apologies, Bonnie Hyper being protective of Rochelle, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Karma is a female dog, Laura deserved to have her hair fallen out, Magic, Protective Bonnie Hyper, Racism, Racist Language, Redeemed Laura Lizzie, Redemption, The Craft, Witchcraft, Witches, it's what she deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: Ever wonder what Laura Lizzie had to say to Rochelle at the scene where they're at a party looking for Nancy? Well here's what the now bald yet redeemed Laura Lizzie has to say to her former target.
Relationships: Bonnie Hyper/Rochelle Zimmerman
Kudos: 15





	Apology

“Rochelle” a familiar female voice stopped the corkscrewed hair black girl in her tracks. It was Laura Lizzie in a stiff yet synthetic blonde barbie doll looking wig, she didn’t look all that “cute” or “pretty” anymore, she didn’t have a smug smirk on her face neither, instead she looked regretful and awkward, two words Rochelle would never in her thought would be in the same sentence as the bottle blonde bully. 

“Um,” her voice was soft and calm but the music from the party surprisingly didn’t drown it out. “How- How’s it going?” Laura asked her with a slight stutter. Rochelle expected her to say something extremely rude or racist towards her but to her surprise, she didn’t. In fact, it was probably the nicest thing she’s ever said to her for the first time in the whole semester. 

“Fine?” Rochelle responded. She would laugh at how ridiculous Laura looked now if Laura didn’t look sympathetic and regretful right now.

Laura sighed, frowning, “Listen…..” She began but Bonnie cut her off.

“She doesn’t have time for your half assed apologies” Bonnie snapped at the bleached blonde. “She have important things to do than to listen what you have to say. Why should she after how shitty you were towards her?”

“Bonnie,” Rochelle said to her, “It’s good, okay? Let the girl tell me what she needs to”

“But-” Bonnie groaned and rolled her eyes, “Fine” She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, glaring at Laura the whole time and shaking her head. 

“Go ahead, Laura” 

Laura nodded, “Listen, I’ve… um, I’ve been absolutely terrible to you for the past semester. I bullied you,”

Yeah, no shit! You think? Rochelle thought.

“Said nasty things about your hair all the time and called you a Negr-” She stopped to correct herself. “Called you that word, you know what I mean, and said all those things about your race out of pure hate. I wouldn’t blame you for already hating my guts, I know I would have too, you don’t even have to forgive me but I would just like to let you know that I’m so sorry, So truly very sorry” 

Rochelle just stood there, staring at the Marsha Brady doppleganger, stunned at everything she had told her, She’d never thought this day would come until now. She’d never thought Laura Lizzie, the girl who had bullied and hated her since the day she got here to St. Benedict’s Catholic School. She messed with her in swim class to the point where Rochelle found her favorite class no longer enjoyable to go to but knew she had to because she had no choice, She wrote racial slurs on her locker, called her a “negroid to her face and laughed about it with no remorse and spewed racist insults about her hair texture, would ever have the audacity or heart (surprisingly she had one) to come up to her to apologize and own up to everything she had done to her. It felt weird but Rochelle couldn’t complain, it actually felt relieving. Who would have thought it would take a simple hair loss spell to make such an evil girl like Laura Lizzie actually cause her to redeem herself, it was too good to be true but it was happening right now.

“Also,” Laura continued, “Those things I said about your hair and about it being, well you know., I know it’s no excuse but I have to confess, most of the time I felt really jealous of your hair. I mean look at it! It’s gorgeous and so curly while my hair was, well before I lost it I mean, flat and lifeless. Don’t tell anyone this please but I was never a natural blonde, I’m actually a brunette but since I hated the color so much and was so insecure about it, I….” She looked around to see if people were listening but they weren’t, “I honestly bleached it to make myself feel pretty, now here I am, wearing a blonde wig” She chuckled, shrugging. “Isn’t that ironic”

“Yeah, it is ” Rochelle did the same but it was an awkward chuckle and yet at the same time she was in shock but not shocked at the same time at her confession, Bonnie couldn’t help herself and snickered at her confession not caring if the girl saw her and got upset or not. After all, she couldn’t stand Lizzie either. 

“Anyway, I am no way only saying all of this to you because I lost all my hair, please understand that. I’m apologizing because…… this might sound ridiculous but I think Karma eventually came back and bit me on the ass and it was a huge bite for the way I treated you and other people, and this was the result” She pointed at her cheap blonde wig. “Not only that, I found that people were talking about me behind my back and have made fun of me when I wasn’t looking, they must have thought I wouldn’t hear them but I did. To be honest…… it kinda hurt me….. A lot and it made me realize how you and those other people felt when I was being so horrible, so I am so very, very sorry from the bottom of my heart”.

Bonnie groaned and rolled her eyes, She hated Laura with a passion so she had no sympathy for her or her well deserve hair loss caused by the spell, after all, she was a terrible and cruel bitch to her and almost everyone she saw as beneath her, especially toward Rochelle and people like Laura didn’t deserve any type of sympathy or any kindness because of it. She wanted Rcohelle to say to Laura to take her apology and shove it up her no hair having ass but unfortunately for her Rochelle didn’t say any of that even though she had the right to after all the torment she caused her. 

Rochelle gave Laura a small smile and nodded, “Thanks Laura, I appreciate you apologizing to me. That’s all I wanted” Laura smiled, “Oh thank you! Thank you so much for accepting my apology even though I don’t actually deserve it. So, um, I’ll see you around, Rochelle, you have a great night, okay?”

“Thanks? You too” She looked back at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow, still somewhat shocked at Laura’s now changed personality and attitude, now a sweetheart.

She nodded at her now former target and victim, “You’re welcome, see you at school and swim class tomorrow”. With that, Laura walked away from the duo with her head slightly down. They watched as the former school bully accidentally bump into someone while trying to get through the crowd, she apologized to the person she bumped into.

“Wow” said Rochelle, still in disbelief about what just happened. “I actually feel….. Free. Thank GOD that I don’t have to deal with any of her bullshit anymore” She sighed in relief. “Finally I can enjoy swim class in peace now that she’s finally decided to leave me alone”

“No, Chelle, Thank Manon that she’s decided to leave you alone and that you don’t have to deal with her bullshit anymore” She corrected her with a laugh.

“OH Right! Duh! Of course!” Rochelle let out a chuckle. “You’re right, Bonnie” 

Bonnie snickered, “You can also thank Manon again because now you might have a new BFF” She teased, referring to Laura. Rochelle sucked her teeth and gave her a light punch on her shoulder.

“Shut up, Bonnie” She laughed, rolling her eyes. “She may no longer be a bitch thanks to the hair loss spell and I may have accepted her apology but…..that doesn’t mean I actually wanna be friends with her or anything. All I wanted was for her to leave me alone and stop bullying me. That’s it.”

“Well, if I were you, I would have given her a piece of my mind and told her to fuck off with that apology and that she doesn’t deserve forgiveness. I’d rather be friends with a couple of geeks than to be friends with that bitch” Bonnie spat.

In a way, Bonnie was right, Rochelle could have said anything to Laura after how horribly she treated her in the past and made her feel like shit. She could have told her to go screw herself, told her to get out of her face and move out of her way, told her that her apology doesn’t mean shit to her. A victim of bullying would have rightfully said all those things to their tormentor because of all the hurt and pain they were put through by them, but Rochelle chose to accept her apology and leave it at that, she didn’t want some type of friendship with Laura or anything. But she wasn’t gonna be like her and have that hate in her heart like she did even though she had the right to, so she did what she needed to do for herself to feel truly free and she had to be honest, she was glad she did that. 

Her only goal for the bottle blonde to stop harassing and terrorizing her, and guess what? It finally happened, after all the months of bullying by Lizzie, She got her wish and it came true in the most satisfying way where she can now feel free from her reign of terror.

After all she did ask Manon to have the ability to not hate those who hate her and it most certainly paid off.


End file.
